Ordinary Heroes
by What's'SupWitChu
Summary: AU. So I saw this challenge about making the CSI's develop superpowers? I don't know if you still do those but I thought it might be fun to give it a try :) When the CSI's wake up at a crime scene they find their lives have been changed forever, and they must deal with the consequences.


_**A/N: Wow, my first Fanfiction, hey guys! I looove CSI and I thought this might be a bit of fun. I saw making the CSI's superheroes was part of a challenge, I don't know if you still do those but I thought I might have a go. Obviously this is AU, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)**_

_**I'd really appreciate some reviews if possible ! Xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery **

Greg was the first to come round. He groaned and rolled his head around on the floor as he tried to come to, but he just wanted to rest five more minutes. How had he even ended up on the floor anyways? He'd been processing the bedroom with Sara… Sara. The thought of his friend made his eyes snap open and frantically scan the room.

He found the older woman flopped down on the bed. Her hair was sprawled across her face and she snored lightly. _At least she's breathing _Greg thought as he picked himself up off the wooden floorboards. He stretched his stiff limbs and his back made a terrible clicking sound. _That should not be happening to a twenty nine year old_ he thought disgruntledly.

"Sara?" he whispered staggering over to her "Saaaraaa" he jibed flicking some of the hair out of her face. She moaned and batted his hand away as she rolled over. Greg rolled his eyes "How to do this delicately…" he mused before placing his thumb and index finger on her nose and pinching it tight.

Eventually, Sara couldn't breathe anymore and her eyes and mouth burst open. Startled, she swung a fist at Greg's head which only missed him by an inch as he pulled back.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed "What are you, like a ninja or something?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone" she said sarcastically as she sat up. "Sorry, it's just the normal reflex when someone is trying to stop you from breathing" she said with an unimpressed look.

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" Greg defended "I just wanted to wake you up. If I wanted to kill you I'd have smothered you with a pillow or something."

"Jee Greg thanks" she said shoving his shoulder lightly, but then they both laughed. "What the hell happened anyway?" Sara asked after their joking was over.

"I'm not sure; _I_ woke up on the floor" he said raising a jealous eyebrow at Sara on the bed. "Crap, we better check on the others" he suddenly thought.

"Oh God yeah!" Sara said suddenly jumping up and ready for action "You go check on Nick and Warrick, I'll find Grissom and Catherine"

"On it" Greg replied and the pair quickly bolted from the room.

Greg dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Warrick was slumped with his back against the refrigerator and Nick had somehow managed to end up lying across the table. The young man went to Warrick first, lightly tapping his friend on the cheek.

"Five more minutes" Warrick groaned.

"No, get up now or no TV for a month" Greg replied in a stern tone.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Warrick replied as he warily rubbed his eyes "How did I get down here?" he asked as Greg helped him to his feet.

"I don't know, Sara and I were passed out upstairs too" The younger man explained "at least it's more dignified than Nicky over there" he said pointing to the table were the Texan had managed to spill over his printing powder which was now floured over his face. Greg and Warrick walked over "I feel like we should put glasses of water on his back so he can't get up" Greg suggested.

"Water!" Warrick said snapping his fingers. He ran over to the sink and filled up a glass before running back over to Nick and pouring its contents over the Texan's head.

The other CSI coughed and spluttered "Hey, what the hell!" Nick choked as he slowly sat up "What did you guys do to me!" he asked with an accusing tone.

"We didn't do anything" Greg said seeming slightly offended "We passed out too."

"And Sara" Warrick added.

"Well where is she now? And what about Cath and Grissom?" Nick asked.

"I think they're in the living room" Greg stated and the three quickly made their way over.

They arrived to find Catherine sat forward in an armchair as she massaged her temples and Sara was sat next to Grissom on the sofa, shaking his shoulders and trying to get him to wake up. He did so a few moments later.

"So, we all passed out?" Catherine asked as Greg brought her up to speed.

"That's…weird" Nick said wrinkling his nose "What could have caused it?" he asked, and all eyes turned to Grissom.

"Well let's think, we were all processing the rooms right?" five heads nodded "Does anyone remember what happened _before _they passed out?" five heads shook "Well did anyone hear anything before they passed out? See anything? Smell anything?"

"I _felt_ something" Warrick said rubbing the back of his neck "almost like a needle prick" Catherine stood up and took a look at his neck.

"Yeh, looks like you were injected with something" she said examining the pin prick sized hole.

"Hey, I go one on my shoulder" Greg said pulling down his tee-shirt a little, Sara checked it over.

"We must all have one" Grissom said finding his own on his left forearm. "Someone injected us with something to make us pass out."

"Killer must have come back" Sara theorized "or they never left."

"But what did they inject us with?" Greg asked worriedly "Are we going to be ok?"

"I would think so Greggo" Nick said giving him a reassuring pat on the back "or else we'd be dead by now" Greg gave him an _are you serious?_ Look and Nick raised his hand defensively.

"We should quickly finish up and then go back to the lab" Grissom instructed "then we can start to figure out what's going on here."

"Agreed" five voices replied.

By the time the CSI's had finished gathering all the evidence they possibly could, it was time for the end of shift, and all 6 of them had come over really tired and droopy once more. They all agreed to come in first thing in the morning to get started, but for now they would go home and rest.

* * *

Catherine tip-toed into the house as she knew her mother and Lindsay were asleep upstairs. It had been a weird day, and the single mom wanted to unwind a little before going to bed. She went into the kitchen and pulled a wine bottle out of the fridge and a glass off the top shelf. As she was unscrewing the lid, Lindsay's cat screeched and ran across the work top behind Catherine. It startled the CSI so much that she dropped the wine bottle and it began to fall.

"No!" Catherine exclaimed, she reached out her arm and stretched her fingers wide.

The bottle stopped falling.

Catherine gasped. It had become encased in some kind of bubble like structure, a transparent sphere. A force field. She'd thrown a force field. Catherine slowly began to move the bottle back over to the counter with a shaky had. She cautiously put it down.

"What the hell" She breathed, looking at the bottle with wide eyes. She then looked down at her hands. It must be a trick, yeah, Lindsey playing some kind of trick. This one was impressive.

However, just to be on the safe side Catherine focused on the bottle once more. Just as before, she outstretched her arm and fingers, and just as before the bottle become encased. Catherine gaped.

"I'm going mad!" she exclaimed as she ran into the living room to find her phone.

She found it stuffed under a couch cushion. She dialled Grissom's number and ran a hand through her hair as she impatiently waited for him to answer. She walked frantically up and down the room "Come on, come on" she muttered.

It was about the tenth time she walked past the mirror mounted above the fire place, that Catherine realised something was wrong. She back tracked, looked directly into the mirror and gasped once more, dropping the phone.

She had no reflection.

Catherine anxiously patted her body up and down, it was still there, she could feel it. So why couldn't she see it!

"Oh god" she moaned "I'm invisible too!" and with that, she ran from the house as it was clear Grissom wasn't answering and she headed to the lab.

* * *

Warrick went back to his apartment feeling beat. He decided he couldn't make it to the bedroom from laziness and instead flopped down on his couch. He lay in darkness for a while but the events from earlier kept playing through his mind. He needed to know what was going on.

"Maybe some mind numbing TV will help" he suggested to himself as he rummaged around for the remote. He spotted it under the coffee table but couldn't reach it. "Damn" he said scratching his head and looking around for something to poke it out with.

Eventually he gave up and decided to try and push the heavy wooden table out of the way. He placed one hand on it, gave it a small nudge, and the table practically went flying across the room. Warrick stared.

"Well that was weird" was his only conclusion. He went over to try and retrieve the table gripping the sides and bracing himself to lift; he found no need as he lifted it over his head with ease as if it were simply a bag of feathers. "What the…" he started in shock. Wanting to test this out, he carefully balanced the table on one hand and lifted it over his head, the object still seemed weightless. "Oh My God" he said putting the table back down and shaking his hands. "I knew I had muscles but jeez!"

He ran to the bedroom to try and see what else he could do. The next few minutes had him lifting his bed in the air and placing it on the complete opposite side of the room. "Well that's…interesting" he deliberated.

And then he made a run for the door, grabbing his jacket as he did so, he needed to go talk to Grissom. Warrick felt the door handle crush in his hand as he quickly swung the door open. He didn't realise, as he ran down the corridor, the door had come off its hinges as he slammed it shut.

* * *

Nick was feeling the most energetic of them all. For some reason he felt really hyped up, full of adrenaline, and felt like he might not be able to sleep for years.

"What to do, what to do" he pondered as he looked around the living room for a source of entertainment.

He'd already finished all the levels on his latest quest game, which for some reason only felt like it had took ten minutes, and he'd made himself a whole 12 Inch pizza, which felt like it had only taken him thirty seconds to devour.

"Bored, bored, bored" Nick mused as he stood up the go to his bedroom. He found himself there just moments later. "Ok I swear I only just stood up" he said looking down the hallway as if someone had placed him there. Instead he just shrugged and dismissed it as his imagination.

Nick looked at the clock, 23:56. _Might as well try and catch some Z's_ he thought. He had a shower, changed into some sweats and a tee-shirt, cleaned his teeth and jumped into the bed. He absentmindedly looked back at the clock. He frowned.

23:58.

"Clock must have stopped." He mumbled to himself. There was no _way _he'd done all that in two minutes. Then again… Nick did feel like he'd been doing a lot of things quickly the whole night. "Ok, just to make sure you're not insane." He said getting out of bed again.

He picked up a pen off his dresser top and poised it between his finger and thumb. He positioned himself ready to run, looking at the wall ahead. He let the pen slip from his fingers. Nick bolted forward touching the wall and then running back again. He arrived back just as the pen touched the floor. And he wasn't even out of breath.

Nick's eyes widened "Grissom!" he exclaimed as he bolted around the room getting re-changed before running off down the street.

He needed to get to the lab, and fast. It seemed his car wasn't the best way to do that anymore, not when he could move at super speed.

* * *

Sara was possibly the most curious about what happened earlier on. The fact all of them had been injected and passed out presumably all around the same time, and none of them could remember the moments before hand, it seemed so surreal. Sara was always one for finding the most logical explanation, but even she was struggling with this one.

Realising she hadn't eaten since breakfast, Sara decided to grab a quick snack before heading off to sleep. Pulling out a loaf of bread, she got out a knife and started to cut some slices. As she suddenly heard a car alarm going off in the street, Sara absentmindedly glanced out the window to the see the flashing lights before turning back to the bread.

She looked in awe.

As she hadn't been paying attention, she'd accidently cut her hand with the knife, a pretty deep cut was now running across her palm.

"Why didn't I feel that?" She mused with a frown as she went the run the cut under some water.

After a few moments later, Sara removed her hand from the water and inspected the wound closer. It was still bleeding and she was still wondering why it didn't hurt. Then, she got _really_ freaked out. Her eyes grew wider as the cut grew smaller, and smaller, until not even a scar was left behind.

"Completely healed" she whispered as she traced a finger over the place the cut once was. Cautiously she reached for the knife once more; she needed to make sure that it wasn't just some illusion. Once again, she cut her hand with the knife and didn't even feel a thing. Then she watched as the wound once again healed over within a matter of seconds. "I gotta talk to the others" she breathed as she ran from the room.

As she was running across the parking lot of her apartment block, she didn't notice the whole in the ground. Sara tripped and rolled with a huff before ending up on her back. She sat up with a grown, but there wasn't even a scratch on her. She looked down at her feet and yelped. Her right ankle was completely twisted. She twisted it back painlessly and watched in amazement as it fixed itself back into place.

* * *

Greg was the only CSI who decided to go straight to bed. The normally overly active young man was feeling completely wiped out in what felt like the first time in forever. Greg stumbled into his apartment, threw his keys to the coffee table, missed, and then just staggered on by to his bedroom.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open by the time he reached for his door handle, and therefore didn't even notice that he simply fell through the door, rather than opening it. He couldn't be bothered to get changed and simply yawned before dramatically falling down onto his bed.

Something felt wrong, he felt like he was sinking. The next thing he knew Greg was yelling in surprise as he fell through his bed, through the ceiling, and down into the apartment below his.

"What just happened?" he asked himself in astonishment. Suddenly a light turned on and an old woman wielding a walking stick was coming towards him.

"Get out!" she yelled swinging at Greg who scrambled back across the floor "Before I call the cops!"

"Stop!" Greg pleaded as she took another swing at him "Mrs Wilson it's me! It's Greg!"

"Oh, Gregory" the old woman said with a smile as she lowered the stick "What are you doing here dear?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, got the wrong apartment" he said with a nervous laugh as he got up off the floor "I'm so sorry, I'll just…yeah.." and with that he ran from Mrs Wilson's apartment and back to his own.

"She's crazy" he breathed as he leaned against the wall outside his door "I'm crazy" he said thinking about what he'd just experienced. "Oh God I'm dead, that's why isn't it" he said running his hands through his hair "I'm a freaking ghost." He soon realised he was being ridiculous as he could feel his heart beating.

"Well then…" he said standing outside his door "Here goes…" he tentatively reached an arm forward and inhaled in excitement as it passed straight through. He took a deep breath and fully step through, he body tingling all over as he did so. Greg looked back at the door and grinned "I walk through stuff" he said feeling ecstatic "That's awesome!"

* * *

Grissom, much like Sara, was trying to come up with a logical explanation as to what possibly could have happened at the crime scene. He wore a constant frown of thought on his face as he naturally strained his mind to come up with a solution, but he too, like the others, didn't remember much at all. It was scary to know that someone was capable of doing this to them.

The supervisor knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep properly until he found out was going on, and so decided to break the earlier agreement and head back to the lab. As he was trying to concentrate on driving and not thinking, Grissom had a light niggling sensation in the back of his mind trying to distract him. Eventually he came to a stop at some traffic lights.

_My god he is such a jerk! _Someone practically yelled. Grissom scowled and placed a hand to his head, it felt like the voice had been inside his mind. He looked out the window and saw a woman stood on her phone.

"Yes honey of course I understand you have to work late" she chimed. _You big liar_ her voice suddenly appeared in Grissom's mind once more. The supervisor blinked in surprise and squinted but her lips were definitely not moving. _I know you're cheating on me just say it, say it!_ There was so much aggression in her thoughts that Grissom had to look away.

_Move you idiot, the lights green! _Grissom heard the mind of the man in the car behind him, and a second later the angry driver beeped his horn.

"I had no idea how rude and aggressive people's thoughts were" Grissom said to himself as he continued to drive.

He was seemingly less freaked out than expected. He knew there had to be _some_ catch to the day's earlier events. But it was something he couldn't explain and had no real knowledge about; Grissom didn't like not being able to explain something.

As he arrived at the lab, he had no doubt he'd find the others waiting inside for him.


End file.
